Classic Chronicles (PvZH)
Classic Chronicles is a set in for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It's setting revolve's around the many plants and zombies of previous games brought back. Update description The game is going back in time to grab themselves the old and make them new! Remember the old plants and zombies? Well, say hello to see them again! * New heroes! The classy classes of GW2, Kernel Corn and Captain Deadbeard, are now heroes! * Many new cards! New cards could even mean the old, like Hypno-Shroom, and Pole Vaulter Zombie! * Bug fixes! * 3 New traits! These are Burn, Regenerate and Collide! * Many features to see! Time to handle the new old cards! Changes on and new traits Changes: * Health-Strength is now called Bloodlust. * All traits and effects that don't have an icon now has their own one. ** Amphibious (Water Droplet) ** Evolution (White Figure) ** Fusion (Brown X Symbol) ** Gravestone (Little Gravestone) ** Hunt (Angry Red Eye) ** Splash Damage (Lightning Bolt) ** Team-Up (Double Circle) ** Bounce (Spring) ** Conjure (Question Mark) ** Heal (Green Crosshair) ** Shield (Orange Robotic Heart) New Traits/Effects: * Burn (Fire) - Exclusive to Kabloom and Brainy cards. Target affected takes X damage every Y turns. X and Y are specified values. * Regenerate (Golden Heart) - Exclusive to Solar and Beastly cards. Target affected heals by X every turn. X can be any value. * Collide (Red Crack) - Exclusive to Mega-Grow and Crazy cards. Cards with this trait will also destroy the Environment here if they destroy the plant/zombie here. Heroes: Plants: * Kernel Corn ** Corn Hero with and as his classes. *** Can be unlocked through any pack. Zombies: * Captain Deadbeard ** Pirate Hero with and as his classes. *** Can be unlocked through any pack. Cards Changes: Note: Changes with an asterisk (*) mean that the cards in these changes are not yet released, thus some content may be changed, which may mean that these changes may be removed or kept depending on what happens on the final release. * Guardian ** Pecanolith's ability is now "Plants and Zombies have Bloodlust.". ** Health-Nut's ability is now removed, but was replaced with Bloodlust. ** Primal Potato Mine now costs 4 , but has Team-Up and it's ability is "When destroyed: Deal 2 damage to zombies here and next door.".* ** Pumpkin Shell now has 0 /6 and his ability is now "Fusion: A plant here gets +6 .".* ** Gilly Bean's ability is now "When played: 'This gets +2 /+2 for each other Plant and Zombie on the Water.".* ** Tricarrotops now costs 3 but now it's ability is "'Dino-Roar: This plant's strength becomes that cards cost.".* * Kabloom ** Pair of Pears' ability is now "When played: Make a Pear Pal.". ** Pineclone has a new added ability which is "When you play a plant with 2 ' or less:' Transform that plant into a Pineclone.". ** Fireweed's ability is now "When played: Make Hot Lava in a Ground Lane.".* ** Strawberrian's "Berry Evolution" ability is now "Conjure 2 Berries", but cost 4 .* ** Imitater is no longer at the Mime tribe.* ** Veloci-Radish, Veloci-Radish Hatchling & Veloci-Radish Packmate's "Dino-Roar" abilities are now "All plants get +1 .". Veloci-Radish Hatchling is also now smaller and costs 2 .* * Mega-Grow ** Vegetation Mutation now costs 3 . ** Muscle Sprout's ability is now "When you play a plant: This and that plant gets +1 /+1 .". ** Umbrella Leaf now has Untrickable, but is changed to Colossal - Super-Rare.* ** Grape Power now costs 1 and is Colossal - Uncommon, but no longer Conjures a Grape Responsibility.* ** Gatling Pea now has an ability which is "Start of Turn: This does a Bonus Attack.", but costs 6 .* ** Apotatosaurus' ability is now "Dino-Roar: Move this plant. When this moves to a lane with a zombie: Move that Zombie.* * Smarty ** Brainana now has a second ability which is "The Zombie Hero can only play 1 trick each turn.". ** Jolly Holly now has 3 . ** Lieutenant Carrotron now has 2 . ** Tricorn's health is now 4 .* ** Rotobaga now costs 1 .* ** Shrinking Ultra Violet's ability is now "A zombie and zombies next door get -3 . Then destroy any of those zombies with 2 or less.", but costs 5 .* ** Bird of Paradise now has another ability which is "Animal Evolution: You Conjure a Signature Superpower instead.* * Solar ** Whack-a-Zombie is now Premium - Super-Rare. ** 2nd Best Taco of All Time is now Premium - Rare. ** Chomper's ability is now "Start of Turn: Destroy a zombie here with 3 or less.". ** Solar Winds now costs 3 . ** Briar Rose's ability is now "When a zombie hurts a plant, deal the same damage to that zombie. If it is a Flower, destroy it.", but costs 7 . ** Toadstool's first ability is now "Start of Turn: Destroy a zombie here with 3 or less.". ** Primal Sunflower's ability now destroys a random zombie as well, but costs 2 .* ** Sunflower Seed is now called "Floral Seed", costs 1 and makes a random Flower when destroyed, but has 1 /1 .* ** Aloesaurus now has Regeneration 2.* * Beastly ** Nurse Gargantuar's ability is now "When a Gargantuar does damage: Heal your hero for that much.". ** Primordial Cheese Shover now has 4 .* ** Killer Whale now costs 1 , but it's ability no longer gives the played zombie +2 /+2 .* ** Ancient Vimpire now has 4 , but costs 5 .* ** Gargantuar-Throwing-Gargantuar now has an second ability which is "Gargantuar Evolution: Conjure a Gargantuar.".* * Brainy ** Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 . ** Teleport will also make a random zombie in the lane it used, but costs 2 . ** Interdimensional Zombie's ability is now "When you play your first card each turn: This transforms in to a random Legendary with that cost. It keeps this ability.", but costs 3 . ** Gargantuar Mime is now a Professional Gargantuar Zombie and his ability is now "When a zombie does a Bonus Attack: This does a Bonus Attack.' Professional Evolution:' This gains a random trait.", but costs 7 .* * Crazy ** Disco-Naut's ability now only affects zombies with 2 or less. ** Valkyrie now has a second ability which is "When a zombie is destroyed: Deal 2 damage here.". ** Quasar Wizard now Conjures a Signature Superpower when he uses his ability. ** Sugary Treat now costs 1 .* ** Gizzard Lizard now costs 5 .* ** Zombie's Best Friend now makes a random zombie that costs 2 or less.* ** Tankylosaurus now has Collide.* ** Jungle Drummer's ability is now "When played, Start of Turn, Start of Tricks, End of Turn, When destroyed: All zombies get +1 . Dancing Evolution: They get +2 instead.", but costs 5 and only has 2 /3 .".* * Hearty ** Zombie King's ability makes it so that the Knights of the Living Dead can't be hurt on the turn they get played. ** Zombie Middle Manager now has 3 .* ** Angry Colosseum is now called "Furious Colosseum" and it's ability now makes the played zombie have Frenzy and Armored 1, but costs 4 .* ** Jurassic Fossilhead now only gains +2 /+2 . ** Turquoise Skull Zombie now has 3 /3 . ** Stompadon now has Untrickable, has 3 , and it's ability is now "Dino-Roar: All zombies in your hand cost 1 less.", but costs 5 . ** Glamorous Gladiator is now called "Grandiator", has 4 /3 , and his abilities are now "When played: All plants lose half their and . Sports Evolution: Plants with lower than their are destroyed.", but costs 7 .* * Sneaky ** Line Dancing Zombie is now Premium - Rare. ** Zombot Stomp is now Premium - Super-Rare, but will Bounce all plants. ** Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability also activates his ability when he is destroyed. ** Imp-Throwing-Imp now makes a random Imp in a random lane when hurt, but costs 3 . ** Blowgun Imp no longer has Strikethrough, but his ability now gives him Strikethrough instead of bouncing a plant.* ** Frozen Viking now costs 5 .* ** Zombot Aerostatic Gondola now has a second ability which is "Pirate Evolution: Zombies made by this get +1 /+1 .", but costs 7 .* ** Raptor Rider is now called "Raptorino" and it's "Dino-Roar" ability now bounces a random plant, but costs 4 .* New Cards: Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes